The Ultimate EmoAngst Story
by itachisasukefangirl
Summary: Sasuke has a secret that he's kept from his brother. What happens when Itachi finds out? WARNING: YAOI, ANGST, ITASASU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


I cut myself to bleed, to feel the pain wither to relaxation. The pain numbs and the pleasure ensues. I cut more, just to feel the cold blade on my skin cut deep into the crimson river and let it free.

"Sasuke, dinner!" My older brother's voice calls from downstairs, breaking me from my masochistic trance.

"Coming, aniki." I say, cleaning the blood from the floor as well as my arms. I bandage them and put my arm warmers back on. Standing slowly, I sway from the blood loss. I grab the door handle and leave my sanctuary, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, but I ignore it and walk down the stairs to my brother, Itachi, sitting at the table with his food while I sit across from him.

"Hey, otouto, are you okay? You look pale." He asks, worry showing on his usually blank face. 'No, I love you more than a brother, so I cut myself because loving your brother like this is sick.' I think while saying,

"Yes, nii-san, I'm fine, thanks for asking." The smile I give him is forced. He grunts slightly in response. We eat in silence and then go to the living room to watch TV.

"Otouto, you can pick a show tonight." Itachi says, passing me the remote.

"Hn." I state and put on _House_. We watch as the man on the TV bleeds from his eyes and nose, making me shift my weight slightly. Itachi watched me from the corner of his eyes as I touched my wrist lightly. A groan escapes me at the sting of pain. 'Damn, I cut deep.' I thought, biting my lip.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with your arm?" Itachi asked worriedly, leaning over and touching my arm, making me flinch.

"I-I... N-nothing." I stuttered, he glared and pulled off my arm warmer before I could stop him. Itachi stared at the bloody bandages before he unraveled it, and I let him. 'He needs to know.' I thought sadly when he gasped and I saw the sadness and worry on his face.

"Why, otouto? Why would you cut yourself?" He asked, voice dripping sorrow.

"I-I..." I stuttered, then felt something drop on my wrist, I looked up to see Itachi crying. "I-Itachi... I... have a secret..." I stuttered through tears of my own.

"Why would you...? What would make you do this to yourself?" He asked, looking at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I-I..." I began hesitantly, 'Tell him. I have to tell him!' I thought, "I love you more than a brother should, Itachi!" I cried, covering my face.

"S-Sasuke..." Itachi breathed, sounding purely shocked. "I love you more than I should as well, otouto." His voice was muffled. I looked up, and saw his face was pressed into the couch. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He looked up and pulled my face up to his, and kissed my lips. I parted my lips and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between them. I moved my tongue against his, and he moaned. I felt his arms slip around me and he lifted me up. Itachi carried me upstairs to his room and lay me down on the bed.

"Aniki..." I moaned as he palmed my clothed member.

"You're very big, Sasu-chan." He purred in my ear, I moaned as he squeezed harder. He smirked down at me and stood up and slowly stripped his clothes off until he was naked. I looked him up and down, admiring his muscles and lower regions until I stopped there. He was big... Really big, like 8 or 9 inches. I didn't think it would fit in me.

"A-aniki how are you going to fit in me?" I asked, flushing four shades of red. He laughed and lay on top of me.

"You'll see." He whispered huskily, holding three fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck on them, Sasuke, like you would my cock." Itachi purred, I blushed brighter but swirled my tongue around them and sucked. Itachi moaned, so I must have been doing it right. He pulled his fingers out and pulled my shorts and boxers off with his other hand, pushing a finger in me.

"Ah, aniki, it hurts!" I cried, closing my eyes and squirming.

"I know, it will fade, I promise." He said, kissing my neck as he pulled the finger out, I sat up to pull off my shirt before he put it back in and added another. I cried out as he pulled them out and plunged them back in, and hit something inside me that sent me straight to heaven, making me arch up off the bed and moan,

"Aniki!!!"

"Found it." He hummed, adding the third finger, then proceeded in stretching my hole. When he pulled them out, a very cat-like mewl escaped my lips, causing me to blush as he smirked at me, "I love the sounds you make, otouto." He said, reaching over me to the side table and grabbing something. He held up the lube as he spoke, "Suck me, Sasuke, I wanna feel your mouth on my cock." I sat up and crawled over to him, bending down until my mouth was right over his cock, licking the head. I heard Itachi gasp above me, so I opened my mouth and began to deep-throat him. He moaned when I sucked slowly, "Stop, Sasuke." He moaned after a while and I pulled away only to be pushed down while he put some lube on my entrance. "Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself.

"Yes, hurry, aniki." I pleaded, eager to feel him inside me. He pushed in about halfway and I felt tears spring to my eyes, 'It feels like I'm being ripped in half!' I thought as the tears slid down my face. Then he thrust all the way in, hitting my prostate. I arched up, "Itachi!" I cried as he groaned and started a slow pace. The pain was gone soon, and all I felt was pleasure. "Ahh, Itachi...Faster... Harder..." I moaned. His thrusts increased and I moaned loudly, "I-Itachi?" I gasped after a while,

"Hn?" He answered, looking up at me through his damp bangs.

"Bite me. Bite my neck." I pleaded, tilting my head to the side to expose the smooth, pale skin. He gave me a funny look, but leaned down and bit my neck hard, making me moan in pleasure. He pulled away, looking at me,

"You like the pain." He stated, not needing to question it. I nodded and he slowed his thrusts to put a hand on my nipple and then took it in his fingers and twisted it violently.

"Itachi!!" I gasped, arching up, "Hit me...!" Itachi slapped my face viciously, the sting drawing another moan from me.

"Masochist." He murmured as a smirk slid onto his lips. He then started thrusting faster and harder until I was reduced to writhing and moaning his name. His hand went to my cock and stroked swiftly, "I'm close..."

"M-me too, ah!" I gasped as he squeezed hard and thrust right into my prostate. "Itachi!!" I cried and came in his hand and on his chest, the tightening of my ass around his dick made him climax in me.

"Sasuke!" He moaned before he fell on me, totally spent. We lay there for a moment before Itachi sat up and pulled me into his lap, holding me close and stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, sighing happily and drinking in his warmth and comfort.

"I love you, aniki." I murmured softly against his chest. Itachi smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to my head,

"I love you too, otouto." He whispered. After another peaceful moment Itachi spoke, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Mm?" I hummed, feeling sleep approaching, only to wince as my brother gingerly ran a finger over one wrist. He lifted my head and kissed me softly before looking into my eyes.

"Don't cut yourself any more, okay?"


End file.
